SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS
These're poignant stomach growls designed and mixing exclusively used by Skywalker Sound, excluding any others in their library that they created which are rarely used. Info * First recorded: 1995 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Toy Story (1995) * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1995 * First heard: 1995's * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Debuted in Toy Story in 1995. Used In Movies * Abominable (2019) (Heard from smaller the giant blueberry.) * The Addams Family (2019) * Bolt (2008) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Hoodwinked! (2005) (Heard twice from the Big Bad Wolf.) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Heard from mostly the carnivorous plant.) * Iron Monkey (1993) (Heard twice in the 2001 US version.) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) (Heard twice in a high pitch.) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) (Heard twice in a high pitch.) * The Little Kids 2 (2026) (Heard twice in a high pitch when Molly is eating a apple.) * Lyloo: The Movie (2026) (Heard once in a high pitch when Lyloo is eating a ice cream and begins to melt.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Heard before Mort pukes followed by Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101.) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) (Heard as Mike begins to inhale and burp loudly.) * The Mouse Tale (2025) (Heard once in a high pitch when Olivia is drinking a water like a balloon inflation.) * Norm Of The North (2016) * Norm Of The North: Keys To The Kingdom (2018) * Norm Of The North: King Sized Adventure (2019) * Norm Of The North: Family Vacation (2020) * Norm Of The North: Dino Digs (2020) * Ocean: A Mickey Mouse Movie (2026) (Heard when Minnie begins to swallow the cheese and start inflates.) * Pets (2026) (Heard twice and the Samuel the Dog is growling loudly.) * Pixel Chix: The Movie (2025) (Before when Babysitter is pushing a poop in the diaper.) * Princess Maydine: The Movie (2025) * Ratatouille (2007) (Heard after Remy turns a page in his cookbook.) * Rugrats and the Big City: The Movie (2025) (The very last sound heard in the film, at the end of the favorite part.) * Scoob! (2020) * Shrek 2 (2004) (Heard seconds before Shrek farts followed by Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001.) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) (Seconds before Al burps in Woody's face.) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Trouble (2019) * Waybuloo (2025) (Heard twice in a high pitch; before when as Nok Tok is eating a honey and as Yojojo drinks the water and burp echoes loudly several times.) Image Gallery * Main article: SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS/Image Gallery Audio Samples (The Version of Toy Story.) (The Version of Bolt, Monsters, Inc. and Iron Monkey (2001 US Version).) Category:Skywalker Sound Category:Skywalker Sound Effects Category:Stomach Sound Effects Category:Growls Sound Effects Category:Tummy Sound Effects Category:Gurgles Sound Effects Category:Hungry Sound Effects Category:Thirsty Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Grumble Sound Effects Category:Sounds That Are Not On Sound Ideas Lucasfilm Category:Rumble Sound Effects Category:Body Sound Effects Category:Organ Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Dennis Leonard Category:Rare Sound Effects